Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic display device and, more particularly, to a polarizing control film for two-dimensional (2D) display mode/three-dimensional (3D) display mode conversion, the structure of which is simplified by changing an optical modulation means, and a stereoscopic display device using the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a stereoscopic image, i.e. a 3D image, is obtained based on a stereo vision principle through two eyes. A left eye and a right eye view slightly different images due to the distance between the two eyes, which is about 65 mm. A difference between the images due to the distance between the two eyes is called binocular disparity. A 3D stereoscopic display device enables the left eye to view an image for the left eye and the right eye to view an image for the right eye using the binocular disparity.
That is, the left and right eyes view different 2D images. The two images are transmitted to the brain via the retina. The brain correctly merges the images to reproduce depth and reality of the 3D image. This ability is generally called stereography. A device adopting the stereography is a stereoscopic display device.
The stereoscopic display device may be classified as a glasses type device or a non-glasses type device.
In the glasses type stereoscopic display device, left and right images are spatially divided and displayed or left and right images are temporarily divided and displayed. In the glasses type device, however, a viewer must wear glasses to view a 3D image. For this reason, the non-glasses type stereoscopic display device is proposed as an alternative.
In the non-glasses type stereoscopic display device, an optical device, such as a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens, for separating optical axes of the left-eye and right-eye images is mounted at the front or rear of a display screen to realize a 3D image.
In the non-glasses type stereoscopic display device, however, a 3D image is displayed but conversion to a 2D image is not possible.